


Not Worth It

by avidbeader



Series: Avidbeader's Sheith Quote Week 2017 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, How is not important here, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sheith Quote Week, Sheith Quote Week 2017, Sheithquoteweek, nothing was worth Shiro's pain, shiro's back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13112910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avidbeader/pseuds/avidbeader
Summary: Allura's proposal as they negotiate with a new planet is unacceptable to Keith.Sheith Quote Week Day 7: "Nothing was worth Shiro's pain."





	Not Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap! I'm frankly amazed that I was able to come up with something for every day of this event and I thank the organizers for staging it. I'm astounded at the hits and kudos and especially thank everyone who's left comments on these little stories. It's been a lot of fun to write them.

 

 

“No. Absolutely not.”

 

Allura looked up, startled at both the words and Keith’s tone of voice. She frowned, surprise giving way to annoyance at her decision being questioned.

 

“It’s not something we can ignore, Keith. The Mintirian society places a very high value on skilled warriors. And they’ve made it clear that this match is not about winning, but about seeing the leader of Voltron in action.”

 

The other paladins were looking at the two of them, uneasy at the mounting tension in the room. Shiro was staring at the table; he had lowered his gaze the moment Allura described the ritual arena match and had not moved or spoken since.

 

Keith stood, meeting Allura’s eyes on her level, and her ears twitched at his direct challenge to her authority. “I don’t care. If they want to see a leader in action, I’ll do it. I flew the Black Lion for a while. I qualify. But Shiro is _not_ going to be forced into a situation like that.”

 

“They said the Black Paladin specifically.”

 

“Then I’ll borrow Shiro’s armor!”

 

“They want to see the Champion—”

 

Pidge jumped to her feet at that and Lance and Hunk sat up. Pidge snapped, “Wait, they called him ‘Champion’? Why did they use that name?”

 

Allura glanced at Shiro. His skin was pale and his eyes were haunted, seeing memories instead of the friends surrounding him. And now she realized the magnitude of what she had proposed.

 

Keith put a hand on Shiro’s shoulder. “Yeah, why? This planet’s had it pretty sweet under Galra rule because they funneled so many of their mighty warriors into Zarkon’s army. Why are they suddenly interested in joining us? Are they really? Or is this a ploy to try and force Shiro into fighting in public again?

 

“If it’s a supposedly friendly match, Shiro wouldn’t be trying his hardest to survive like he had to when he was a prisoner. Then the other guy makes a show of ‘winning’ and we look weak by comparison. Or the other guy goes after Shiro with everything he has and if Shiro has to injure or kill him to defend himself, we still look bad because then _the Champion_ is too dangerous to trust as the leader of Voltron. Either way, it’s propaganda fodder for the Galra.”

 

As Keith spoke, Shiro seemed to regain focus. He put one hand over Keith’s, gripping his fingers, which seemed to spur Keith on.

 

“Nothing is worth putting Shiro through that horror again, no matter what the circumstances. You can tell the Mintirians that either I represent Voltron in that fight or it doesn’t happen at all.”

 

Coran was timid as he spoke up.

 

“Princess, I think Keith has a point. I know it’s the Altean way to honor the customs of other worlds, but this might be the exception. If there’s any chance that this is a trap, we can’t let ourselves fall into it.”

 

Allura dropped her eyes and bit her lip, realizing that Keith’s summary was accurate. It had been so long since anyone had referred to Shiro’s experiences as a Galra slave that she had forgotten. But if his reactions were anything to go by, Shiro certainly had not. She looked back up, decision made.

 

“No, Coran, we can’t. You’re right. But I won’t risk you either, Keith. I’ll find something in our archives, some ancient law or custom concerning the Voltron Paladins that will negate their request. It may take me all night, but I’ll have something before tomorrow’s meeting.”

 

“I’ll help,” Hunk offered.

 

“As will I,” Coran added.

 

Lance and Pidge quickly followed their example and the five of them left the room, Allura and Coran discussing where to begin searching.

 

Keith leaned over and put his free hand to Shiro’s face. “Come on, let’s go to your room.”

 

<> <> <> <> <>

 

They paused at Keith’s door long enough for him to grab sleepwear and then entered Shiro’s room. It didn’t occur to Shiro to protest the thought of Keith staying with him for the night--they had spent plenty of nights together during their Garrison days, camping out under the stars.

 

And honestly, he needed Keith. Without him, Shiro would spend the night either awake and battling flashbacks or falling asleep only to wake from nightmares. He needed Keith’s presence to help him keep the memories at bay.

 

Keith pulled out pajamas for Shiro and practically shoved him into the bathroom. He got a glimpse of himself in the mirror and began to understand why Keith was hovering and why Allura had capitulated. His face was white and drawn, the scar across his nose and cheeks standing out darkly. There were shadows under his eyes, emphasizing the hollow expression in them.

 

He cleaned up and emerged to find a surprisingly restful scene. Keith had changed clothes, lowered the lights in the room, and turned down the bed. There were also two steaming mugs of...something. The liquid was a strange orange color that had nothing to do with orange juice.

 

“Hunk brought these by. He’s found a spice that almost tastes like chocolate and added it to milk. He thought everyone could use one after that meeting.” Keith patted the bed. “Here, let’s get you in.”

 

Shiro let Keith fuss, arranging the pillows so he could lean back into them and drink the warm beverage. It was remarkably close to hot chocolate. Keith climbed in beside him, sitting close and picking up his own drink. Shiro slid his free arm around Keith and pulled him tight against him. He drew a deep breath and spoke.

 

“I understand what you were trying to do, but I can’t let you fight my battles for me. Being the leader of Voltron comes with a certain amount of risk.”

 

Keith drained his drink and set it on the nightstand. He turned into Shiro and laid his hand on Shiro’s jaw, still warm from holding the cup.

 

“There’s risk in battle and I understand that. But this was a trap, designed to hurt you both physically and mentally. There was no way I was going to let that happen.”

 

“But gaining allies against Zarkon is important, Keith. It’s more important than any of us.”

 

Keith’s indigo eyes turned fierce. “Nothing is so important that it makes it worth you suffering. Nothing. I don’t care if we lose fifty potential allies because of this. We’ll find fifty-one who are more honorable and worth our efforts.” He noticed that Shiro’s hand with the mug was shaking and took it from him to set aside. He clasped Shiro’s hand in both of his and met his gaze.

 

“Keith, I…” Shiro wanted to argue, to insist that freeing the universe from Galra rule was more important than his own peace of mind. He would heal, eventually...if he survived.

 

Keith pressed his lips to the back of Shiro’s hand before continuing. “I mean it, Shiro. If it’s within my power to spare you pain, then I’m going to find a way. No matter how many times it takes.”

 

Shiro looked down at him, skin tingling at the first intimate contact they’d had in far too long. He marveled at the resolve in Keith's eyes and graceful features. “God, Keith...what did I do to deserve that?”

 

Keith leaned in, touching his forehead to Shiro’s, and his lips curved into a gentle smile. “I could ask the same question. You saved me first. I’m just returning the favor.”

 

Shiro brought his hands to either side of Keith’s head, keeping him in place. “Can I at least thank you properly?”

 

“You just di—” Keith started to reply, but Shiro cut him off in a kiss.

 

After an instant of astonishment, Keith began returning it, intensity surging up like a volcano.

 

Shiro smiled inwardly as their lips slid together and their mouths parted. This was worth it. Having Keith with him, in his arms and kissing him and knowing he was there and ready to stay beside Shiro...this was worth the pain in his past and pain in his future, to have moments of perfection. Moments like now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as always for reading and comments are very welcome. I'm on Twitter and Tumblr as avidbeader - come say hi!


End file.
